Etiocholodione (ED) is an oral pro-drug for etiocholanolone (ET). ED and ET stimulate hematopoiesis by a direct action on hematopoietic stem cells. Patients with chronic renal failure have an anemia which is mainly due to lack of erythropoietin. This study is designed to determine the phamacokinetics of a single dose of ED in patients with varying degrees of renal failure. The patients will be monitored for any adverse side effects. The study may lead to a phase II/III study to determine the utility of ED in anemia of renal failure.